barbiefandomcom-20200222-history
The Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery
The Barbie Diaries: High School Mystery is a video game for PC and Game Boy Advance that was published by Activision. It is based on the movie The Barbie Diaries,Based on movie - GameSpot and the game was released on October 30, 2006 and the ESRB rating is E for Everyone. The developer for the Game Boy Advance version was Gorilla Systems.Developer, publisher, release date and rating - GameFAQs The developer for the PC version was Activision.PC developer - IGN Both version of the game are single player.Single player - Amazon Descriptions Manufacturer's Description "Based on the popular Barbie Diaries DVD movie, High School Mystery finds Barbie, Tia, and Courtney in some puzzling situations that will require some real sleuthing to resolve. Help Barbie explore her high school in search of clues. Talk with classmates and teachers to uncover new leads and find the culprits. Solving mysteries has never been so much fun!"Manufacturer's description - Amazon IGN "In this adventure game, Barbie encounters puzzling situations that require real sleuthing to resolve. Gamers must help Barbie explore her high school in search of clues, talk with classmates and teachers to uncover new leads and find the culprits."Description - IGN Game Boy Advance Version Description "News flash: Valuable items for the high school charity auction are missing! Help Barbie Follow the trail of clues throughout the school in pursuit of the culprit. Using Barbie's high tech tools, together you can unravel this mystery."Description - GBA cover Features *"Activate the BDA (Barbie Diary Assistant), packed with lots of cool investigative tools like the Picture Descrambler, Infrared Viewer, and MP3 Decoder. *Explore 19 different locations at the high school including the cafeteria, principal's office, and even the roof. *Keep on your toes as you follow the clues through a food fight, a gymnastics class, and a wild soccer practice."Features - Amazon Gallery The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery EU GBA Cover.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery US GBA Cover Back.png PC Version Description "Big Trouble at the Battle of the Bands! Barbie and the members of her band, Charmz, receive a mysterious warning just before they enter their high school's Battle of the Bands competition - "Drop out of the contest or else!" Then, when someone mixes up their sheet music and ruins their stage set, Barbie knows she's got a mystery to solve. With the competition fast approaching, help Barbie investigate these baffling events. It won't be easy. To unravel the mystery she'll need to gainthe trust and friendship of classmates and teachers all the while struggling to keep her band together. Will the show go on? It's up to you and Barbie!"Description - PC cover Features *"Best beauty shot in the game - Barbie with band rocking out! *Build friendship levels by talking with classmates and teachers so you can uncover new leads! *Explore the school including the classrooms, library, and cafeteria for evidence of who's behind the trouble. *Analyze clues and puzzles to solve the mystery."Features - PC cover Windows Requirements *Windows 2000 XP Pentium III (or equivalent) 600MHz or faster 3D Video Card with 32MB memory w/ DX patible driver (64MB card remended) *256MB of RAM *24X CD-ROM Drive *800MB Hard Disc Space *16-Bit Color *640 x 480 screen resolution *DirectX patible Sound Card *DirectX 9.0CWindows requirements - Amazon Gallery The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery PC Screenshot 1.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery PC Screenshot 2.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery PC Screenshot 3.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery PC Screenshot 4.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery EU PC Cover.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery AU PC Cover.png The Barbie Diaries High School Mystery US PC Cover Back.png Press Release "ACTIVISION PUBLISHING AND MATTEL ANNOUNCE LAUNCH OF BARBIE™ DIARIES HIGH SCHOOL MYSTERY AND BARBIE™ IN THE 12 DANCING PRINCESSES GAMES Minneapolis, MN – October 30, 2006 – Activision Publishing, Inc., a wholly owned subsidiary of Activision, Inc. (Nasdaq: ATVI) announced today that two new adventure games – Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ and Barbie™ in The 12 Dancing Princesses – have shipped to retail stores nationwide. Based on Mattel Entertainment's successful Barbie™ DVD movies, the games allow kids to relive their favorite movie moments and experience all new adventures with Barbie and friends. "Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ and Barbie™ in The 12 Dancing Princesses allows kids to interact with Barbie™ and friends in two new adventures that will engage their imagination and deliver hours of entertainment," said David Oxford, General Manager Activision Publishing, Inc. "At Mattel, we know girls and are confident that our new Barbie™ interactive games will appeal to girls' love of both mystery and fantasy. Based on our very popular movie properties, the new Barbie™ multi-platform games are the result of a great partnership between Mattel and Activision," said Cynthia Neiman, Vice President, Games Marketing, Mattel Brands. Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ for the Game Boy® Advance and the PC offer gamer girls two different mystery adventures based on the "The Barbie™ Diaries" DVD movie. In the games, Barbie™, encounters puzzling situations that require real sleuthing to resolve. Gamers must help Barbie™ explore her high school in search of clues, talk with classmates and teachers to uncover new leads and find the culprits. Barbie™ in The 12 Dancing Princesses for the Game Boy® Advance and the PC inspired by the story of Barbie™ as Princess Genevieve™ who lives with her lovable father, the King, in a dance-filled castle. When the King's cousin Rowena comes to live with them everything changes – no dancing, music or fun. In the game as Princess Genevieve™, girls learn they will have to unite the sisters to save the king and their kingdom from the tyranny of the Duchess Rowena. Look for the Nintendo DS™ and Sony PlayStation®2 version later this holiday season. Barbie™ Diaries High School Mystery™ and Barbie™ in the 12 Dancing Princesses have both been rated "E" ("Everyone") by the ESRB and are available for a suggested retail price of $29.99."Press release - Investors References Category:Video Games